monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Pandora
Materials 5★ Pandora Recommended Form - Either * Evolution has Minesweeper M, speed up on NGB contact, and drain (heal on contact), plus a really powerful bump combo * Ascension can give other allies a weaker version of Lucy's barrier, and has double blast type follow up piercers 6★ Pandora (Evolution) Strengths * Speeds up on contact with gravity barrier * Gravity barrier base synergizes well with command SS * High damage bump combo * Drain heals HP * SS can debuff enemies with attack down, defense down, paralyze, or all three Weakness * Single target SS damage is relatively low * Bump combo requires positioning Ableberries * Sidekick - Increase damage of Energy Burst * Class Kinspeed - Get more hits for Drain Viable Quests Impossibles/Colossals: Izanami | Tsukuyomi | Yamato Takeru | Daikoku | Marici | Acala | Izanami: Zero | Yamato Takeru: Zero | Tsukuyomi: Zero | Memento Mori | Karma | Nirvana | Yomi | Cain Fire: Gilgamesh (FF) | The Queen of Hearts | Gunblaize | Gargoyle | Tokugawa Yoshimune | Roc | Giraffine | Zeami Water: Baal | Blue Lobster | Marie Antoinette | Fox Metal | Azure Blade Muramasa | Michelangelo | Jabbawock | Goldi & Baldi | Princess Sakuya X Wood: Wen Zhong | Gigamantis | The Pendulum Monstriker | Oragon TV-chan | Dullahan Light: Richelieu | Aries | Utagawara Senko | I-400 | Ghoulie | Scyllara | Princess Nokko | Akechi Mitsuhide | Miyabi | Vishnu | Ultimecia Dark: Takiyasha | Satellite | Bastet | Dark Wyrm | Slash | Deathscoil | Sephiroth | Pharaoh | Blizzaga Tower: 22F | 24F | 27F | 28F | 30F | 31F | 32F | 35F | 40F Temple: Fire (Time) | Fire (Carnage) | Water (Time) | Wood (Carnage) | Light (Time) | Dark (Time) | Dark (Carnage) 6★ Pandora (Ascension) Strengths * Clone command SS * Double blast-type follow up piercer * Bestows a slightly weaker version of Lucy's barrier Weakness * Single null (NDW), null wind is very niche Ableberries * Sidekick - Increase damage of Follow Up Piercer * Strike Haste - Decreases SS cooldown * Class Kinstrength - Increases attack with other demihume allies Viable Quests Impossibles/Colossals: ' Izanami | Kushinada | Yamato Takeru | Ashura | Doom | Bishamonten | Tsukuyomi | Eden | Izanagi: Zero | Shambhala | Daikoku | Akasha | Tsukuyomi: Zero | Cain '''Fire: ' Gilgamesh (FF) | Taki Rentaro | Vendetta | Fenrir X | Shen Gongbao | Mikumo | Tokugawa Yoshimune 'Water: ' Tiger | Okita Soji | Origa | Dracula | Nurarihyon | Marie Antoinette | Queen Butterflight | The Butterflight Monstriker | Kay 'Wood: ' Tengu | Dullahan | Windblade Murasame | Flor | Gigamantis | Medusa | Poltergeist | Snowman | Siren | PC-G3 | Chikamatsu Monzaemon | Pencil Base | Kokko | Oragon TV-chan 'Light: ' Ultimecia | Sphinx | Hakwa | Vishnu | Jack | Ghoulie | Typhon | Nero | Fenrir | Emerald Dragon | Radiant Blade Muramasa | Yuan Shao | Cabaletta | Scyllara | Akechi Mitsuhide | Marida | Shishimaru | Origami | Lightblade Murasame | I-400 'Dark: ' Sephiroth | Da Vinci | Vanilla | Yeti | Shadow Blade Muramasa | Kabushido | Dong Zhuo | Kamaitachi '''Tower: 22F | 23F | 26F | 30F | 34F | 35F | 36F | 37F | 40F Temple: Water (Time) | Water (Carnage) | Wood (Time) | Wood (Carnage) | Light (Carnage) | Dark (Time) | Dark (Carnage) __FORCETOC__